Abundant Shrine
by Ami.Bel
Summary: Alder opens his home (and heart) to Amira as she grieves for her lost Pokemon. Please read and review.


(**Author's Notes:** I've posted this before but had to take it down for 'reasons' *cough*rating*cough*. Anyway, Alder is my favorite character from Gen V so of course I had to ship him with the author insert. This is a false ending to 'Sacrament Unova', which if you haven't read it, then nothing in this story will make any sense. So go read it. And read this too. Then tell me what you think in the comments, I'll greatly appreciate it. 3 Enjoy.)

Abundant Shrine

Alder had been enamored with Western culture once upon a time, but while it continued to advance, he remained set in his ways and steeped in tradition. He didn't care about the differences between his lifestyle and that of others. There was a universal language that everyone understood and that was Pokémon battles. He was a quick man and easily adaptable but not the same could be said for everyone else. He was currently visiting Drayden and recounting his difficulties in helping Amira open up. Though she had succeed in saving Unova from evil, the cost had been her Pokémon, who sacrificed themselves for the hope of a better world.

Amira was grieving hard and riddled with survivor's guilt. As he too had once been in that situation, he offered his home to her while she recuperated. While in his own grief, he had come upon an abandoned house deep in the forest on the eastern mountains of Unova and turned it into home. Its remoteness, feudal Japanese architecture yet plentiful resources made it the ideal place for him to heal. However, it seemed to be having the opposite affect on Amira.

She staunchly refused to eat no matter what he cooked. He had offered to help her bathe and was adamantly rebuffed, though he should only have expected that much. She had spent not even five minutes inside when she claimed to be done and had changed right back into her dirty clothes. He also found out that she had cleaned herself while in the tub and drained all the water completely. Then, somehow, still managing to soak his towels, dripped water all over the floor as well as his and her own futon. At the end of his story, he was both unnerved and reassured by Drayden's uncharacteristic laughter.

His granddaughter, Iris, had just turned twelve years old and was an endless ball of energy. The only reason she wasn't around at the moment was that she had beat Alder in a match and became the new Champion of Unova. Drayden had trained her to become a Dragon Master just like him and she had done him proud. Despite his head of white hair, Drayden was in better shape in his forties then most people would be in their entire lives. He wrestled behemoths with his bare hands and took such things like being thrown head first into a wall without so much as a stiff neck or sore shoulder.

"You're getting old," he told him.

"That sounds like a challenge," Alder replied.

Though he was only a few years older, he too was no slouch when it came to humanly impossible feats of strength. As Champion, even formerly, there was no contest his competitive spirit backed down from and it was hard for anyone to keep up with him. His unconventional methods and boundless exuberance had shortened the tempers of more then a few members of the Unova League and beyond.

"It is, when you come to your senses."

"What are you saying, Drayden?"

"As one man to another, your affairs are no business of mine. But as your friend, I wonder... Why is it that you've taken this girl in? You've never gone this far for any student before."

Alder closed his eyes as he thought how to answer him. He and Drayden were more than friends. They were colleagues but they respected each other far beyond that. They were also both straight talkers, it wasn't Drayden's nature to skirt a matter. Alder knew what he was implying behind his tactful words. Amira wasn't one of his students and it was this that Drayden was questioning. It was true that Alder had been a mentor of sorts to her during the upheaval but now that it was a time of peace, he would have to make a choice.

"I've never had a student save the entire region before," he answered. "She's lost her Pokémon, Drayden. As having been in the same situation, the least I could do is offer solace."

Drayden let out a sigh but didn't challenge Alder's answer. He didn't suspect him to be so simple and questioned as to whether he was choosing to ignore the matter entirely.

"Very well," he said, deciding to leave it alone. "Then I can only say, give her time. Iris was just as melancholy with homesickness when I first bought her to Unova. Now she's the Champion," he taunted. "I'm sure Amira too will heal. Just be patient. She's just in the beginning stages of grief. Remember, how you were, not so long ago."

Alder gave more thought to Drayden's words as he walked through Driftveil City. He was visiting the marketplace to buy supplies for dinner as well as a few other things. Though Alder had taken it upon himself to buy Amira some new clothes as she only seemed to have her one outfit, it was Drayden who did the actual shopping. He had suggested getting her clothes she'd be familiar with and went so far as to take care of acquiring a basic wardrobe from one of the clothing shops in Opelucid City. However, Alder felt she still needed a robe to wear after her bath and was browsing one of the stalls when he heard his name being called.

"Alder! Alder! Hey!"

He turned and saw Cheren running up to him, looking furious as usual. He was short tempered and serious for such a young man but studious and resourceful. Cheren had shown nothing but disdain when they first met, concerned only with getting stronger and claiming his title. Now that so much had happened, he seemed to have mellowed a bit.

"Alder! I need to talk to you! It's an emergency," he said in between gasps of air. He was still as high strung as ever.

"Alright Cheren, alright," said Alder while patting him on the back. He wondered just how far he'd been running. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"It's Amira! I think she's gone missing!"

Alder had tensed up at hearing her name but took a sigh of relief at her supposed disappearance being the only problem.

Amira had become reclusive in her despair. She was tired of strangers wanting to be regaled with some amazing story of how she befriended a legendary Pokémon. They wanted autographs, pictures and for her to call forth Reshiram to do some trick. They neither knew nor cared about the partners that she lost nor understood her sorrow. Those that did offered endless empty condolences or unwanted advice. Frustrated, she refused to venture out of the house and smashed her X-transceiver to pieces. She told no one of where she was and only her parents knew that she was at least still alive.

"She's not missing. She's just staying with me until she feels better."

He smiled at Cheren as if that answered everything. The confused look he received told him it only raised more questions. Cheren was Alder's true protégé and his reverence was second only to Marshall. He was also one of Amira's best friends. Though the quickest to point out her faults in extensive detail, he was the most emotionally responsive to her plight. He was more empathetic then his candor let on.

"Isn't that awkward?"

"I keep hearing that," he responded sarcastically.

"I mean, Amira... She's..." He struggled with his words as if he was trying to be polite which came as a genuine surprise. "She's going to break something. She's accident-prone and doesn't understand things about other cultures so she'll most likely break something."

Alder laughed, thinking if that was politeness, then he would've loved to hear what Cheren had been holding back. Still, it was spot on.

"I guess it makes sense that she'd want to hide for a while," he continued. "I just hope she's okay."

"She's a strong girl," Alder reassured him. "I'm sure she'll pull through just fine."

"Tell her I'll be waiting for her at the Pokémon League, then!"

With that, Cheren was off again running to who knows where, leaving Alder to resume his shopping. That night, he made hamburger for dinner in the hopes that a familiar food would be enticing enough to get Amira to eat. She merely sat staring at her plate. It was the same routine as before, he would ask her to eat and she would reply that she wasn't hungry. It had only been a few days but if he didn't want her to get into the habit of starving herself. He put his own plate down and moved to sit by her side to help her learn to use chop sticks.

"You know, I ran into Cheren at the market today. He was worried about you. I'm sure everyone is."

He had positioned her fingers and was now holding her hand in his as he helped her pick up food. She was eating, slowly but surely, and he wondered if he should at least be happy with that. It might be too much to expect conversation from her when she was still hurting. He went back to working on his own plate but kept a watchful eye. He felt strange to see her this way and it angered him that he didn't know how to help. The worse thought of all was thinking that she may never be the same again.

She had lost not just a single partner but her entire team. It was less then a year ago when she received her very first Pokémon. At a time when she should've been enjoying her new freedom and discovering just what it means to be a trainer, the burden of deciding the fate of Unova was pushed onto her shoulders. Despite it all, she remained fiery and optimistic. Her courage and determination, the strength she received from her Pokémon kept her going. She was just as head strong and unruly as he had been at that age. Now all joy seemed to have drained from her. It infuriated him that he might never see the light in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Amira."

He figured now was as good a time as any to confess.

"I was a failure as the Champion. If it I hadn't been so lost in my own misery, I could've stopped Team Plasma before they went to such monstrous tactics. I _should_ have. It was my duty as Champion to protect the people of Unova and I failed. If it wasn't for my carelessness, you would've never been dragged into that. Your Pokémon would still be alive. Your loss is my fault entirely. Do not be ashamed to be angry at me. I deserve it. I know it won't bring them back, but I can only say, I'm sorry."

Tears streamed down her face, her lips pressed together in a hard line and she began to shake. The chopsticks fell from her hand and onto the floor. He expected her to scream, to yell, to curse and throw everything on the table at him but she just remained, sitting upright and crying. He rushed to her side as she began sobbing and wrapped his arms around her. His heart ached for hers as she trembled against him. She began speaking, choking on the words as a faint whisper before forcing them out as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Alder, I'm sorry!"

He held onto her tighter, turning her inwards toward his chest as he rubbed her back.

"It's not your place to apologize," he said a bit more forcefully then intended. "You have nothing to be sorry for!"

"If I was a better trainer, I wouldn't... It wouldn't have happened!"

"Amira, your Pokémon defeated a legendary dragon! You don't get better then that!"

The more he tried to plead with her, the more he tried to take her blame, only made her cry harder. He held her until she had no more tears left to shed. She had all but cried herself to sleep in his arms. He could've remained there, holding her in his arms like a child and comforting her as best he could. Instead, he carried her to the washroom and sat her gently on the tiled floor.

Telling her that a proper bath would help her sleep better, he explained to her how it was done this time around; where to put her things, that cleaning was separate from soaking in the tub and how to rinse off before entering. He presented her with the yukata he bought as something she could wear afterwards so she wouldn't have to put back on the clothes she had just worn. He left not only to give her privacy but to go clear his mind of the guilt that had been poisoning him.

Amira sat in the staring vacantly at the items in front of her. She undressed and went through the motions exactly how he had instructed her as her mind turned in on itself. She couldn't stop thinking of how he was blaming himself for her loss. A part of her agreed that it was his fault. Yet a stronger part told her that she alone was to blame for their deaths. The two factions were at war with each other and she sat as an empty host. Separate from the others was still another, yet smaller voice. She didn't want him to suffer because of her. She didn't want anyone else to suffer because of her, ever again.

There was some stillness when she finally got out the tub. She put on the robe he bought for her. It felt too thin for the cold night air but didn't bother her as she was already shivering. When she returned to the room, she found Alder sitting in a corner staring at something on a small bookshelf. It was a tombstone of the Pokémon he had lost years ago. She remembered him talking about it only once or twice before.

He looked down at her when she took a seat next to him only to immediately turn his head away. She was wearing the yukata but nothing else. She had tied it around her as best as she could but it was still too wide to be closed completely. In addition to that, the cold was having a clearly visible effect. He was about to correct her when she spoke first.

"Mr. Alder... When does it stop hurting?"

He let out a sigh and gave a little smile as he tried to remember when the last time she had called him 'mister'.

"It doesn't, I'm afraid." he answered. "It's a bit like a scar. It's fresh now but the pain will fade. That doesn't mean your love for your Pokémon has too."

Too tired to cry, she merely leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Come on," he said patting her head. "We should get you off to bed." He tucked her in and returned to the main room, not yet ready to retire for the night himself.

As he sat in front of Volcarona's shrine, Drayden's words came back to him. He wondered what it was that would make Drayden suspect favoritism. What was it that made him act this way towards her? Was he responding to her need for a father figure? Or was he attempting to absolve himself of his guilt?

He tried to remember if he had ever treated her differently before. He had seen great potential in her as a trainer from the start. She was brash but her battle strategy and unorthodox methods were impressive in their own right. Still, he had become fiercely defensive of her when she became the target of Team Plasma's ire. That was only natural as he was the Champion coming to the aid of less experienced trainer. It's true she was a young woman so of course he would feel the need to protect her. Surely there couldn't be anything else to it than that.

He found the thought that anyone might see romantic intent in his actions to be absurd. This was given to not only their age differences but that they came from two different cultures. He dismissed the ludicrous notion with a snort. After paying his respects, he decided it was time to head to bed.

Only a few minutes had passed when he heard her footsteps as she left the room. Even though she crept quietly, he could sense her movement. He lay still a few moments longer, listening for the sound of the door closing before following her. She sat in the corner in front of the shrine with her knees tucked in close. Just like him, she had heard his silence.

"I don't blame you."

He abandoned the shadows and sat by her side, both of them staring forward to nothing.

"I wish you did," he replied. "I would do anything to take your pain away."

He was surprised by her sudden movement. She reached over and all but tackled him in a hug as she wept. For all his strength, he felt powerless in that all he could do was hold her. This time, it was until she fell asleep. Neither of them releasing the other nor saying a word. She lay against him as he looked upon her with mixed feelings. Even when he was sharing her sorrow, he thought of how cute she looked with her arms tucked into her chest and her thumb just ever so close to her lips. He absentmindedly ran his fingers across her cheek. Soon he realized he was actively fighting the urge to nuzzle her.

He decided the best course of action would be to distance himself from her as soon as possible. He was struck by the awkwardness of how he was repeating his earlier actions. Perhaps it would be alright to carry her every time she cried if he could hold her like this. The thought caught him despite his best efforts to shake it out.

He laid her down carefully so that her robe preserved her modesty and pulled the blanket on top of her. He turned to leave with the intention of doing all he could to clear his mind when she called out to him. Her eyelids fluttered half-open from her sleep. He could hear the vulnerability and need in her voice as she asked him to stay with her, told him that being held by him brought her comfort. She was slow to get up and her feebleness pained him too much to deny her. Taking a seat near the mattress, he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around her. She was startled by his quickness but it wasn't too long before sleep overcame her again.

As he cradled her, he knew Drayden was right. In all his years, he had never done anything like this for any apprentice. The truth of it was he had never felt this way about any student before. He was even so hesitant as to call her that. She had been described thusly by all but him. Their relationship had been defined by everyone but themselves. It had been easy enough to go along with it during the war but now that it was over, he would have to decide what she was to him and what did it mean. Taking a deep breath and throwing away his caution, he closed his eyes and tested himself. He dared to give her a kiss, a soft and chaste peck on the top of her head. She let out a groggy murmur but didn't wake. He watched her sleep as he became awash with remorse from the realization of his action.

Amira woke the next morning and was surprised to find herself still in Alder's arms. She was also a little embarrassed but deeply appreciative that he cared enough to sleep sitting up. She placed her hand on his shoulder to gently shake him awake when he placed his directly on her hip.

"Mister Alder… Is something wrong?"

He stared at her with a sleepy yet contented look but its indistinct intent made her wonder if he was tired of her already.

"I'm sorry you had to sleep like this. I promise it won't happen again."

"It's alright. I don't mind. Amira…"

He wanted to tell her his revelation, that maybe talking to her about it would help him sift through his feelings. However, it seemed inappropriate to do so after they had just woken up. The expectant and trusting way she was looking at him made it all the more difficult. He swallowed his words and forced himself to smile.

"We should have some breakfast. Then we'll see how you're feeling, okay?"

She voiced her agreement and moved off his lap. He seemed to be a bit hesitant to let go but she chalked it up to his protective nature. Over breakfast, she told him that she was feeling much better than before. Though he was glad to hear it, he still wore a hint of a frown. Every so often, she would look up to see him staring at her and, assuming it to be a looks of pity, it made her uncomfortable. The thought that he might be irritated with her returned to her mind.

"Mr. Alder, I'm sorry that I'm taking up so much of your time. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I don't want to overstay my welcome…"

He was silent for a moment before pushing away his plate.

"Not at all. You're welcome to stay as long as you like. There's actually something I have to talk to you about."

She stared at him with a worried expression and waited for what would surely be an eloquently paraphrased 'get off your ass and out my house'.

"Amira, this is sudden but I need to know your feelings for me."

Her worry changed to shock. She had heard him but failed to understand exactly what he was saying and let on as much with a drawn out 'uhm'.

"Like, if I think you're okay? I think you're a great person."

"Right… I should be more specific," he said with a smile. "Our relationship as of now, how do you see it? You're not one of my students like Marshal or Cheren and I've never treated you as such. I want to say that we're friends but I don't think I know you well enough for that."

"Of course we're friends!" It was at this that she indignantly cut him off to correct him. "Mr. Alder, you've helped me out a lot. You're like my second dad."

Those words made him wince and reconsider his whole stance. He probably was old enough to be her father and here he was, embarrassingly trying to confess his feelings for her like he was a teenager.

"That makes me happy… Somewhat. I actually would like to get to know you better. Amira, over the period of time that we've known each other, I've come to develop feelings for you. A deep affection and pride from knowing you and having watched you grow as a trainer and as a person."

There were no words for the state of disbelief she was in at what she was hearing. She supposed she should feel flattered at his praise. There was a nagging feeling that he was saying something more but she desperately wanted to ignore it.

"I think of you affectionately too, Mr. Alder!" she said in an attempt at subtly rejecting him.

"You don't have to call me 'mister' anymore. I'm not that old."

"But as my elder, it'd be disrespectful if I didn't." Her subtlety seemed not to be working.

"Amira, I'm saying I have romantic feelings for you," he said after some frustration. "But I understand, I won't force you to accept them."

She felt bad for it but said nothing more as she helped him clear the table. The rest of the morning was awkward as he seemed somewhat crestfallen but fighting to get over it. He was still resolute about her staying until she felt better and insisted he was not going to kick her out just for rejecting him. He left for what she assumed was more shopping and so she had the house to herself again.

She hated feeling useless even though she was a guest but couldn't busy herself with doing any chores. Alder's 'home away from home' as he called it, was in old-fashioned Japanese style and completely alien to her Americanism. She didn't understand the way things worked and was too embarrassed to ask. She spent most of the time lying in the room, day dreaming as she wallowed in her grief. Now that he had given her something else to think about, she wanted to distract herself as much as possible.

The house had a small walkway along the back porch so she decided to sit out there and let her mind wander. No matter what she tried to turn her mind to, it all came back to same thing. Alder had feelings for her. The former Champion of Unova, strongest trainer in the region and man old enough to be her father, had_ romantic_ feelings, for her. Her mind shouted a dozen retorts, all criticisms of how this was even possible and why he felt this way. Could it be a midlife crisis? Maybe he was preying on her because he thought she was vulnerable? It could also be because she was a worthwhile person whom he had developed genuine feelings for but this was dismissed as nigh impossible.

She thought about how she felt about him. He had saved her life on more than one occasion and always seemed to show up at the right time. He had been there to give her advice and help her be strong. She thought he was a little off when they first met but he later revealed himself to be scarily insightful and empathetic. She knew he was kind-hearted yet woe to the mere mortal that pisses off the man who can carry a full grown Bouffalant over his shoulder like a newborn calf. She knew she had feelings for him but didn't consider them romantic. She had always respected and admired him. She tried to envision herself involved with him and the prospect was more humorous then scary. It wasn't an absolute 'no' but there were still doubts that needed to be expelled first.

Alder didn't come home at his usual time of just before sunset. She sat at the dinner table, worried that maybe something happened to him or if he had truly left her on her own. He didn't say that he would be coming back so maybe he didn't intend to. When he entered the door a few hours later, she practically ran to his arms. He returned her hug in a good-natured manner and apologized for making her worry. He promised to make it up to her by getting dinner started but she stopped him with a different request.

"Uhm… If you don't mind, would you take a bath with me?"

He knew a test question when he heard one and gave her a long, hard look.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I know you like your privacy."

She nodded and gave him a solid yes while keeping a firm hold on his hand.

"Ami," He set down the cloth bag he had been carrying and took both her hands in his. "I don't want you feel pressured into inviting me to join you or anything like that."

"I understand. I _want_ you to join me. I'm asking, please?"

He relented and told her he'd be right there after putting away the day's shopping. As soon as she was gone, he let out a deep sigh. His intuition was telling him this was going to be as awkward as breakfast had been, if not more so. He steeled his resolve in that he would get through it, as non-awkward as possible by sheer force of will. It didn't help at all. They had gone through the motions individually and without saying a word to each other. In the tub, she sat with her back to him and he could see her face turn red every time he so much as glanced in her direction. He questioned why she had invited him in if she were so embarrassed. She surely had a plan so what was it?

"Mr. Alder?"

Would she ever stop calling him 'mister'?

"I have a question, if you don't mind?" Even though she was talking to him, she still didn't face him. She had her arms propped up on the tile and was hanging on to it in a bored kind of way.

"I'm listening."

"Uhm, my question is, _why_ do you have feelings for me? I mean, it's not like I'm remarkable or anything. We haven't really spent that much time together before now. Are you sure it's not just like, indigestion or something?"

He reclined back as he thought about the best way to answer her. He knew that she was looking for a certain kind of answer. At the same time, he was asking himself the exact same thing. After some silence, she turned to see him lying back with his eyes closed. It wouldn't surprise her if he had fallen asleep. He had a habit of doing so at the most inopportune times.

"Amira, tell me about your Pokémon. What were they like?"

The suddenness of his question and its strangeness delayed her reaction. She closed her eyes as she put it to mind and let the memories flood her. Her Pokémon had been her best friends. She knew their personalities, their habits, the certain way they did things and felt as if she could tell what they were thinking simply by the looks on their faces. The only difficulty was putting it all in words.

She started with Otto, her very first Pokémon. He was always so serious, even as an Oshawott. No matter what he did, he did the best he could. He had his own moral code that he lived by and she admired his integrity. He sometimes came off as distant but that was just because he tried hard to be a good example for the others. No matter what odds they were up against in battle, she could always rely on him to deliver a devastating blow to opponents. If he thought she or anyone of her Pokémon weren't living up to their potential, he wouldn't hesitate to give them a stern look that said 'You know I expect better from you'.

Her second Pokémon was Theodore, a Teddiursa. He was such a spoiled thing when she first received him but that was only because he was scared of being in a new place with new people. Once they got used to each other, he was more cooperative but still had his snarky disposition. He took time to warm up to others but clung to them once he did. He wasn't keen on battling and a bit lazy but when push came to shove, he'd join the fray without a second thought. As he was always out of his Poké Ball, he was something of a watchdog and could sense when there was danger or if someone had ill intentions. Once he caught hold of a scent, he never forgot it. Perhaps because of his young age or admittedly, the way she babied him, he was treated as such and acted accordingly.

Then there was Leavanny, named Levana. She was happiest when she was knitting something for the other Pokémon but not to be underestimated in battle. She was graceful and her fluid swordsmanship impressed even Otto. Nothing made her happier than seeing others happy and nothing made her angrier than a threat to the ones she loved. She was the only female in the group and felt obligated to grow up fast and take care of the others. Often times, she was the most sensible one though still had her childish optimism.

Dharma, her Darmanitan, looked big, mean and scary but was the nicest thing. He would do anything for his team mates or anyone who needed help in general. He could clean up on the battlefield as well but viewed it more as a sport then competition. He was also the most intuitive and could sense when others were down and would be the first to give his shoulder to cry on. If there was fun to be had, no matter how crazy the scheme, he'd be up for it. He was also usually the one who scraped her remains off the ground time and time again when she didn't learn her lesson. He always had a smile for anyone and everyone.

Lastly, there was Joule. Her tiny Joltik whom she often had to pull away from outlets for sucking the electricity or eating the wires or at his worst, her. He was small but his jittery behavior burned a lot of energy so he always had to have a steady supply of food or else threatened to resort to cannibalism. Yet he was extremely loyal and would never do any serious harm to her or his mates. In battle, he somehow knew what moves she'd call before could even call them. It was as if he knew her strategy or just plain read her mind.

"I think he just liked surprising everyone with what he could do," she finished.

"And that's the stem of my feelings for you," said Alder as he gave her a sly glance.

"What?"

She had been staring off into space with a dreamy smile and he saw the joy and laughter in her eyes as she recalled happier times.

It reminded him of the first time he saw her battle. It was during one of the many matches between her and Cheren, and the relationship between her and her Pokémon intrigued him. He would witness many more of her battles and the strength she brought out in her Pokémon told him of the strength in her heart. Now, as she sat here regaling him about the individual characteristics of each of her Pokémon as if they had been her children, he knew just what it was that enamored him.

"Ami, you're a soft person. Don't get me wrong, I know you can be tough but that's because you also understand what it means to have inner strength. Your love for your Pokémon, your kindness, I see it not only in how you were with them but how you are still."

He took a deep sigh and shrugged in a shameless 'it can't be helped' manner.

"Cute girls and their Pokémon. That's my soft spot."

She stared at him skeptically and splashed water at his face before returning to her sulking.

"You could just be a perv too, Mr. Alder."

She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he leaned over and rested his head on her shoulders.

"I'm not a perv and stop calling me mister! Honestly, I see this as your fault for being cute!"

"I'm not cute and you're a total perv!"

As if the ice had been broken between them, they suddenly devolved into silliness. She splashed him again as she tried to wriggle free and he only held her tighter while scolding her about making such a mess and calling him names. The meeting of their lips was accidental but not one they were quick to dismiss. He pulled back entirely, releasing her and expected to be reprimanded. She merely moved closer and prompted him for more. He gave in to her demands and pulled her onto his lap and into his arms but she stood back and with a tilt of her head, suggested they resume their game elsewhere.

Now he considered himself in trouble. He was fine with his crush as long as nothing came of it. He knew full and well the consequences he'd suffer if he followed her out of the bath and into the bedroom or more importantly, allowed their contact to go any further. There'd be hell to pay if her parents found out, if anyone found out what impure thoughts had crossed his mind as he watched her towel off. Yet that didn't stop him from following her lead with a Cheshire cat grin on his face and lust burning in his eyes.

Amira didn't know what to expect from the Champion but it wasn't what she received. Once he had her in his grasp, he didn't let go for a second. Although he made her feel good all over, his area of expertise seemed to be applying his tongue and fingers to her pussy in new ways that made her scream. He only played with her as he sucked on her breasts but once he moved his lips down to her clit, he seemed to take on a whole new personality. He was enjoying her taste, the sounds of her moaning, the whole effect he was having on her.

He was trying to be gentle and satisfy her more than once over so perhaps he wouldn't have to penetrate her, at least not that night. He thought there might be some redeemable quality if he held off on that alone. He fingered her clit, rubbing it, pressing it, squeezing it, playing with it as much as he could while watching the faces she made as she soaked his hand and whimpered. When it became too slippery for him to keep his grip, he moved to using his mouth. Licking the inside of her pussy was inevitable and so there'd be no holding that against him. He took full advantage of this loophole and spread her legs, parted her lips and penetrated her with his tongue. He held her by her thighs while she continued to squirm as her sensitivity increased. Finally he picked her up, laid back and set her down with her pussy directly over his mouth. She began grinding against him and he had yet to determine if this was a good or bad idea as he held her by her hips.

When she pushed herself back and off of him, taking a break from the pressure, he mistakenly thought she was fully satisfied. To her, this was only foreplay. She scooted back some more and pushed aside his robe, taking his cock into her hands and began stroking it. He now knew that it was in fact a bad idea to have put her on top and therefore, in charge. Still, he did nothing to stop her as she positioned herself and lowered her pussy down onto his cock. She felt overfilled with joy as she took him inside her and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

Still holding her by her hips, he began rocking his own which was apparently her cue to start riding him as roughly as she could. Though physically stronger, he didn't want to overpower her and let her take command; directing him on what he should do, how fast and in what position. He was well spent by the time they laid down to sleep but not at all exhausted.

He watched her sleep, cuddled up in his arms and still wearing nothing but her robe that had been all but ripped off. He was still raking himself over the coals for what he had done. It wasn't so much the age difference between them as it was everything else about the situation. He knew how it would look to others. There was absolutely nothing about the situation that would be presentable to outsiders. He was busy trying to decide if he should care when she stirred from her sleep. She kissed him on the chest and whispered his name. Though she had just recently uttered it in rapid succession, this was the first time she had said it without being under the duress of an orgasm. She whispered that she wanted him inside her. Not moving, just resting inside her so she could feel him.

He obliged without hesitance but couldn't restrain himself to keeping still. Her slick pussy and her attempt to wrap her legs around furthered his downward spiral. He threw away both caution and self-control upon hearing her call his name again. In his mind, it had become set in stone. He gave not one damn what people would think and consummated his new confidence. He picked her up from where she lay and held her close as he pounded her without repentance. She became his doll as he posed her how he wished and fucked her, delaying his gratification to increase hers. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her as he gave his all and no longer held himself back. When he was genuinely drained of all his energy, she lay crumpled on top of him. His only remorse was having been so rough.

He held her close as he gently turned so that she lay next to him. He still kept her wrapped in his arms and kissed her face and head. He could feel her heart beating fast and thought he could hear it pounding against her chest.

"Ami, I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

She didn't say anything in return; she couldn't muster the energy but made a slight turn with her head as she tried to nuzzle him.

That morning, she awoke to find Alder staring intently at her, his brow furrowed in expectancy. She wanted to turn over and get some more sleep but knew he was waiting on something.

"What?" she asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

He signed and kissed her lips softly. "How are you feeling? Last night… Did I hurt you?"

It took a moment for her to realize what he was asking. There wasn't a visible clock and she was facing away from the window but she felt pretty sure it was too early in the morning to be asked such questions.

"I'm okay," she answered with a yawn. "Not hurt. It was good. As to be expected from the 'strongest trainer in the region'."

She slept with her arms tucked to her chest but reached them out to cuddle him as he pulled her close, so they were chest to chest. He let out a sigh of relief and a little snort at her mockery. She was making fun of him but she was the one whom was fucked practically unconscious. She had to admit, she thought of the idea of super humans being ridiculous but that was before she met Drayden, the dragon wrestler. Now Alder and his 'I never sleep' sex fit the category as well.

She kissed him from his chest and up to his neck then his lips and ears. He stirred under her affections and responded with plenty kisses and caresses of his own. They were at it again, though he was in a better state of mind where he could test her limits, try as she might to match his. It was past breakfast but not yet noon before they decided to address some need other than their sexual appetites. This new relationship would be an exercise in time management for the both of them.

He decided that he might as well do laundry if they were planning to sleep at some point in time and that he could teach her how to help out with the chores. She was excited about this until she learned 'laundry' meant 'washtub', 'clothes line' and some metal accordion thing. She tried to convince him to get a washing machine but he was adamant about being hands on and all that. Noting her reluctance, he gave her what he thought to be a simpler task of gardening. She seemed keener on it after he showed her how to pick vegetables and was ecstatic after he gave her Bouffalant to help her out.

He took glances at her every now and then to keep track of her progress. Perhaps it was wrong but he felt a sense of pride that being with Bouffalant seemed to be helping her smile return. He had been worried at how they would get along since it was his most temperamental Pokémon but he seemed to warm up to her instantly. It wouldn't be until much late that he'd find it was because she had fed him half of all the vegetables she picked.

"Ami!" He yelled out as she had now made it to the far end of the field. "That's good for now! Let's stop for a break. I want to challenge you to a Pokémon battle. Three on three. I'll loan you Bouffalant, Accelegor and Druddigon. It'll just be a practice battle," he explained as he saw the tears well in her eyes. "If you're going to stay here, you might as well get the benefit of my teaching."

She cut her eyes at him and wondered just what she'd be giving in return but it seemed last night was enough of an answer to that question. As if reading her mind, he planted a kiss on her forehead as he handed over the other two Poké Balls.

"I've been looking forward to this!" He was more excited for the battle then she was. Honestly, he'd wanted to battle her since she defeated Drayden but Team Plasma had gotten in the way. It was a bit unfair that she wasn't using Pokémon she had trained then but this would have to do. He'd still be able to judge her talent.

"Whenever you're ready!"

"Okay. Beau, let's go!"

'Beau'? Perhaps they were getting along too well if she was giving his Pokémon nicknames now.

It was the most difficult battle she had ever had. Alder's Pokémon were certainly strong but she didn't know their moves and they didn't know her heart. There was no type advantage to give her the edge and of course he knew each and every one of his Pokémon's weakness. They were down to one Pokémon each, Druddigon and Volcarona. As Volcarona was his favorite Pokémon, it was no surprise to her that he won the match. To him, it was a troubling sign that despite her outward appearance, she had yet to let herself heal on the inside. He wasn't going to let her win easily no matter what but knew she could have pulled a victory if she had tried her best. Instead, she was pulling back. She shut herself away from Pokémon in battle instead of viewing them as partners. Normally, he congratulated all his opponents whether they won or lost but felt he didn't know what he could say to her.

"The Pokémon on both sides tried their best, did they not?"

She handed him back his PokéBalls and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. You're really strong, Mr. Alder."

He let out a disappointed sigh. It seemed she was regressing just as quickly as she had opened up. Were these mood swings to be expected? He considered that maybe he was pushing her to heal too soon. He mentally chastised himself to be patient. He wanted to scold her, to tell her he knew she could perform better but held back as those words were only likely to sharpen her pain.

He dropped the subject but remained apprehensive through the rest of the day. It had come to him that she was happy when she was distracted and this made him question their new relationship. Her affection was genuine enough but her feelings, was he just another distraction in which she could run from herself? She had never answered him when he first asked. He deemed it his fault for overlooking it as soon as they had gotten their clothes off. He couldn't hide his own grief in discovering that just because he had taken her body didn't mean she had surrendered her heart.

"Alder? Are you okay?"

It had amused her at first to find that he slept so often at the strangest times but the worry in his face had become clear. He had barely touched her throughout their bath together and now that they were lying down to sleep, she craved his attention. He had been so amorous last night and wondered what it was that had caused him to change, what made him suddenly indifferent to her kisses.

"Amira, I know you're hurting deeply." His voice was rough as the worry had somehow gotten into his throat. "I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. But I ask you; tell me honestly, what are your feelings for me? Do you love me? Or are you using me?"

A part of him regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. She pulled away from him and started to cry. She couldn't answer from choking on a knot of guilt and grief and turned away from him, feeling that she should do so before he did. She curled herself into a ball, with her knees tucked in and arms wrapped around herself.

There was some relief as he pulled her to him, kissed her neck, her ear and her cheek. He knew how he felt about her in spite of her answer no matter how it hurt him. It seemed all he had done was hurt her in return. He whispered the words in her ear with a parting kiss as he squeezed her. Then she felt him let go and finally nothing at all. Not even his warmth remained as he got up from the bed and left her alone.

Back in the main room, by the front door sat the bag he had brought in a few days ago and all but forgotten about. He picked it up and took it outside. The strangely melodic sounds of chiseling accompanied by her tears serenaded her sleep.

By the time he finished, his hands were worked raw. The one thing about them being calloused from years of hard work was that they didn't bleed easily and he was at least grateful for that. He quickly cleaned them of grit and dirt and crept back to bed. He lay down beside her doing all he could not to wake her. He was still flooded with remorse over what he had said to her earlier. He didn't know if he was he really seeking the truth or if it had been to deflect his insecurity.

Without a second thought, he began cooing in her ear and pleading for forgiveness with the softest of kisses. His body moved to position itself as it was accustomed to around her. To hold and to comfort, the end all and be all of what he wanted. When she didn't wake, he dared to hold her a bit tighter and repeated his confession. She finally lifted from her sleep and stared at him through tear stained eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

She stretched out her arms and forgave him in embrace. Her own apology was not unspoken but translated into a flurry of passion. That night he learned her heart, still broken yet he vowed to do all within his power to help her put back the pieces. She bared her soul, as vulnerable and raw as it was, and he showered it with tender affection. It was just as he had the first time she showed unsteadiness against facing Ghetsis. Though he could still sense her fear, he charged bravely ahead and knew she would follow. He brushed away her tears and held her torn heart to his own.

Drayden sighed, shaking his head as he held it in the palm of his head. He knew that Alder could be simplistic but never down right stupid. He refused to believe that his current situation was the result of an accident and not decisive ignorance.

"This girl is some, what, fifteen odd years your junior? She's grieving hard and extremely vulnerable. Her parents, her only family, are out the country. She's shut herself away from the world in your secluded mountainside cabin, with you as her _only_ companion. A man she looks up to as a secondary father, a mentor whom she looks to for guidance, who could easily prey on her."

Alder sputtered over his tea as he was about to object but Drayden held up his hand to not be interrupted.

"If that were your intent. Not only have you've been sexually intimate with her but, to top it all off, without _any_ kind of contraception?!"

"You know, it sounds bad when you string it all together like that."

Drayden wanted to call him a fucking idiot but this seemed beyond such simple words. Of all the thoughts racing through his mind, he couldn't find a single controlled stream to reach his lips. He was expectant when Alder arrived at his door with a smile but couldn't believe what he was smiling about. As much as it was none of his business what two adults did, he knew Amira was brash and had only recently become an adult. She was suspectable to childish behavior as it came with the territory of youth. Never had he considered that it was Alder he may have been holding too high in expectations. Were he any other man, he would've blamed himself for not steering his friend through this but the wisdom of his age would buy no such bullshit and knew this was fully Alder's fault.

"And what do you plan to do if she becomes pregnant?" He put his coffee down on the table as if to surrender logic. He was still in disbelief at what he had heard. "Have you at least discussed with her this possibility? Or anything at all like it? Do you honestly see a future with this child?"

Alder knew Drayden was right. He had acted with love but that was no excuse for his stupidity. He could try to defend Amira, saying that she was an adult but they both knew full well that grief had ways of changing rationality. They hadn't discussed their relationship in detail, whether they saw a future together or the possible involvement of children. He tried to imagine it but knew he was still seeing through the rose-tinted frames of new love and sexual satisfaction.

"I should talk about all this with her. No matter what I think, she's apart of these decisions too."

Drayden nodded but kept his arms crossed. He was tempted to offer to go along with him to mitigate the discussion but held back. Despite it all, he expected Alder to be somewhat of an adult. They were close enough in years that he knew when to trust him, or at least thought he did.

"Don't think you can run from this," he warned. "It'll only come back to haunt you, as you know."

Alder tensed at Drayden's words. He was talking about how he, after the death of his first Pokémon, a Volcarona, had run from his duties as Champion. He wandered Unova aimless and living only for the moment. It was this absence of law and order that allowed Team Plasma to grow and become such a threat. It was ultimately his irresponsibility that had set in motion the whole sad epic that resulted in ruin. The ray of the light that had put an end to the nightmare was Amira, thus returning his guilt full circle.

"Thank you, Drayden."

In the middle of his trek up the steep mountain path toward home, he saw a bird circling over head. It had blue and red plumage with a white underside. It wasn't native to Unova, he knew that well enough. It dove very now and then but ultimately glided around. As he watched it, he suddenly realized it wasn't searching for something but was in fact waiting for something. Or someone. He began running as his thoughts turned to Amira in some sort of danger. He burst in the door to find her sitting calmly at the table talking to a woman with an uncanny resemblance.

"You must be the Champion," said the woman whom he immediately realized was none other then her mother. "Amira has been telling me so much about you. I apologize for visiting uninvited."

"No, not at all. In fact, I'm sorry I wasn't here to welcome you." He let out a nervous laugh as he looked to Amira for a hint of what to do. She seemed to be all smiles which was a small comfort.

"Mr. Alder, is it? If you don't mind, I'd like to walk the grounds with you."

"Oh, of course! It'd be my pleasure." 'Here it most certainly comes,' he thought to himself.

Amira was left behind as he and her mother, who introduced herself as Shiya, stepped outside. There wasn't much of the grounds to see aside from some fields and an old wooden shrine that sat some ways away on a hill, overlooking it all. It was here that Shiya decided to reveal her intentions.

"Am I correct in assuming you've had sex with my daughter?" Her voice remained melodically sweet even though she had adopted quite a bit of firmness and authority.

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered bluntly. It felt strange calling her 'ma'am' when she was quite visibly younger than himself but it was the least he could do to show respect.

"Oh, continue your honesty, if you don't mind. It'll save you from pain. Tell me, was that your intentions from the start?"

"No!" He paused, realizing he had answered too quickly and too forcefully. "I mean, no, it wasn't. I've... long harbored romantic feelings for your daughter but I didn't mean for it to ever become physical."

"Not against her will, at least," she answered coolly while giving him the side eye then breaking into a giggle. "Amira said the same thing. That she was the one who initiated it and, being her father's daughter, I believe her. Oh, but you do realize that in American culture, bathing together is a sexually intimate act and not something that we usually extend to strangers, don't you?"

"Huh..." He didn't know it when he first offered to bathe with her but it made sense now. "Did she... misperceive it as a sexual invitation?"

"No," she laughed. "She knew you were being polite in your own way but it still made her uneasy. I'm glad she's developed a crush on an exemplary man such as yourself. She's told me you're very kind and you sound like a good man to have in a tight spot when strength is needed."

Alder blushed intensely and looked away. Whether the innuendo was intentional or not, he didn't want her to see his face as he thought about how he had heard the same thing in fewer words from Amira just a few hours ago.

"But you do realize I can't allow your relationship with my daughter to go any further. You may pursue her sometime in the future when she's had the chance to grow up a bit, if that is what you wish. I am sending her to the Sinnoh region tomorrow. There, her heart can heal freely."

His blushing turned to confusion and slight anger as he furrowed his brow. On some level, he supposed he understood what she was saying but it seemed without reason. She was taking Amira away from him and told to postpone his love.

"You feel I'm taking advantage of her and are sending her to the Shirio region regardless of what is said. Did she even have a say in this?"

"If you care that much for my daughter, you'll make the parting easier. Don't break her heart further. You have until Sun down."

Shiya called to her Swellow and left for her home in Nuvema Town.

He was left standing there alone. In his fury and sorrow that at nightfall, that's how he would spend the coming days, alone. He had intended to have difficulty talking to Amira about the prospect of spending the rest of their lives together. Now he was being told to tell her all but goodbye. The first thing he did upon reaching her was hug her as tightly as he could without harming her.

"So you're going to Sinnoh? That sounds exciting."

He tried to sound happy but his voice cracked from the strain. Before she could answer, he pressed his lips to hers in a desperate attempt to impart of much of his love as he could.

"Alder..."

"What, no 'mister' this time?"

She pulled him into the bath with her, the only place they had yet to christen their relationship. He understood her meaning by it. Ignoring Drayden's advice, he said not a word and chose to love her raw, wanting to face the consequences as long as it meant he got to see her again. She spurred on his efforts and put to rest his fear of deceit. He did not stop nor did she allow him, without being fully convinced of his efforts.

They sat basking in the Sun's last rays, he cradled her remembering the first time she laid in his arms. She shed no tears and instead awaited the night just as solemnly. When her mother came to collect her, she rose diligently and remained expressionless. As he watched her, she was repeating the very same action as she had when she first arrived.

"Amira! Wait!" If she remembered nothing else of his love, he wanted her to at least know of ii through his gift. He presented her with a small canvas bag, folded over and wrapped around what she thought was a small box.

"Open this only when you get to Sinnoh. Understand?"

"What is it?"

"Remembrance. The pain will fade, your love never will."

She took the bag and it fell on her arm much heavier then she expected it to for a box. Still, she attempted to wrap her arms around him from a hug and in spite of her mother's watchful eyes, kissed him for dear life. Their lips only parted when she began to clear her throat. He smiled with a hint of embarrassment at her ardor but her impetuous youth knew no shame and beamed triumphantly in defiance.

Willful and unafraid no matter the odds, that was how she was when he met her. He saw it as only fitting that it should be how he remembered her.


End file.
